Over It
by HavenCraze
Summary: After being in love with Kiba for 15 years, Naruto is ready to move on. Sasuke, who had always been there to cheer him up with his bastardly self, comes forward as his new candidate in love. SasuNaru Yaoi


**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply…**

* * *

**Title**: Over It

**Author**: HavenCraze

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Warnings**: It's gay. I don't really write any other type of fics… Heh… There also might be a bit of OOC, but I'll try my best to make do

**Summary**: After being in love with Kiba for 15 years, Naruto is ready to move on. Sasuke, who had always been there to cheer him up with his bastardly self, comes forward as his new candidate in love.

**A/N:** This is based on the manga Calorie. It's really cute~ So if you have time you should check it out! This will turn out different because Sasuke is so different from the seme, Jun, in Calorie, so some of the things he does will HAVE to be different, but I like some of the main plot points so I'll probably use those as my main criteria. The beginning is pretty much the same, from then on I guess I'll just wing it from there.

This story is basically a distracted type of inspiration I got while reading Calorie and I just thought "Hey, why can't Naruto and Sasuke get together like this?" …It just kind of loosely developed itself from there. I'm not too sure how long it's going to be, probably a two or three shot. But, don't worry NSS readers; that story is still my main story and the next chapter is in the workings~ –grins-

* * *

Sasuke watched languidly as Naruto sipped from his tea, deep in thought. He knew something was different about the blonde before him because he had forgone his favorite ramen stand in opt for somewhere with a quieter atmosphere. If that weren't an extremely hefty warning that the blonde's gears were cranking to their max then he didn't know what was.

This was how the duo ended up in this quaint little café. It was small and only the most studious of students visited this little whole in the wall, but the ambiance was pleasant and the colors earthly and calming. Naruto had ushered him to a table in the back of the small place, a tinted window providing just enough light for their eyes to read without irritation. Though studying was the furthest thing from his mind as he waited for the abnormally quiet man in front of him to begin talking about whatever it was that was weighing on his mind lately. Naruto seemed tired, exhausted even, to where even Kiba was beginning to notice, which was quite rare as he was always out with his ever flowing stream of girlfriends.

Naruto had begun biting his lip harshly, looking back and forth as if trying to find the right words for whatever was to come. The only guess Sasuke had come up with was that Naruto finally wanted to confess his feelings for the player; god knows the man was too dense to notice without any words.

Glancing at his watch, Sasuke noticed they'd been sitting in relative silence for over twenty minutes. Maybe, the blonde needed some friendly prompting?

"Dobe, did you just drag me here so you could think? Seeing you struggle so much is giving even me a headache. Don't tire yourself out doing things you normally wouldn't," Sasuke said with a cocky smirk, before picking up his coffee and taking a calm sip.

Sasuke lifted his eyebrow, the only outward sign of his absolute surprise that he hadn't gotten a rise out of the idiot; Naruto hadn't even acknowledged his words. As Sasuke was about to say something further, the blonde lifted his head, gaze determined.

"I want to give up on Kiba," he stated simply, then returned his gaze to the table.

He's giving up? Naruto was giving up on a love that had lasted 15 years? Since when does Naruto give up? "Since when do you give up?"

"Well, I've been thinking. Kiba and I," he paused as if searching for the right words, his expression pained, "We just wouldn't work out, he's got whoever he's with now and I—"

"You've liked him for 15 years, Naruto," Sasuke replied, reeling in copious amounts of (completely hidden) shock. "It can't be that easy."

Naruto took a moment to look out of the café window, his eyes fixed on a lone couple walking by, their hands clasped as they chatted happily with one another. Sasuke watched the scene, Naruto expression an open book as he looked on with utter longing. He hated the look. It wasn't right on such a happy person. Naruto was a man full of passion and zeal, not someone who could be so easily hurt by something as unstable as romance. His eyes held a sad light, as he continued to gaze through the window, not stopping even when the couple disappeared into the distance. Sasuke felt he had to do something to return those crystal eyes to their usual fiery passion.

"It's because I've liked him for 15 years, Sasuke. I just want something more substantial."

Sasuke mockingly gaped at the man before him. "You know the word substantial, dobe?"

"Teme!" Naruto yelled, turning his angered gaze towards his companion. "I'm not stupid, bastard. Of course I know what it means! I'm trying to have as serious conversation here and—" Naruto set his tea down with a loud clink before standing up and pointing at Sasuke. "Stop looking at me like that, teme. I will punch that smirk right of your face!"

Sasuke scoffed. "As if you could, usuratonkachi. Really, though, I'd love to see you try. But please, Naruto, another time. You are really starting to make a scene." Sasuke smirk only deepened as the blonde looked around and hurried to take his seat once more, a light blush coloring his tan cheeks, making the thin scars stand out foxlike on his cheeks. _He really is cute_, Sasuke thought to himself.

"Whatever, bastard," Naruto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as his plopped back down into his seat, the blush still covering his features.

_Cute, indeed. _"Hn," Sasuke hummed as an idea formed in his head. He stared at Naruto, his eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, wary against the look Sasuke was giving him. It was almost as if the bastard were sizing him up for something.

"Hey, Na-ru-to," Sasuke asked, pronouncing each syllable of the blonde's name with great emphasis.

"Y-yeah? What?" Naruto asked leaning away from the mischievous look forming in the other's eyes.

"Why not trying me?"

Huh? "Huh?"

Sasuke lifted his eyebrow, almost regretting even asking the question, but not wanting to pull out of it anymore, whether it be his pride or the slight hope that Naruto would actually say yes, he wasn't sure. Naruto had liked Kiba for so long, though, it wouldn't be easy to get over a love of such great length, for all he knew Naruto would never get over his hyperactive friend, then where would he be?

"I asked if you would like to go out with me, dobe." He asked more seriously this time, trying to convey he wasn't just asking through passing.

"You… You're gay?!" Naruto asked incredulously.

Sasuke smirked a bit at Naruto's loudness. The blonde hadn't realized how much of a disruption he'd caused with that one question. "Seems so."

Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes for a long moment before looking away with a worried expression.

"You don't want to?" Sasuke asked, keeping the slight disappointment he felt out of his voice. He didn't want the idiot to feel pressured into a relationship so soon after such a serious decision.

"I-It's not that. I'm just… what if it also ends up being one-sided?"

Naruto's insight towards others still amazed Sasuke. The blonde knew, or at least had an idea that Sasuke was really sincere about his feeling and didn't want to hurt him if he couldn't get over Kiba. Naruto delayed his response for a moment by taking a large drink of his tea, finishing off the last bit that was left. He set his cup down calmly and looked up meeting Sasuke's dark orbs. They were watching him intensely, though he couldn't really remember a time Sasuke's stare wasn't intense. Tilting his head to the side he decided that going out with Sasuke might just be a good idea. Surely, if it were him, Naruto would be able to move on.

**End of chapter**

So…What do you think? Good? Awesome? Throw it the fuck away and burn the trash can? LOL Sorry guys. But really, should I continue, and kind of develop their relationship more? I'm thinking, yeah~ But let me know~ Oh and the [M] rating is for if I continue.


End file.
